


房卡

by Q_Yaoguai



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, markson, 宜嘉 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22811218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Q_Yaoguai/pseuds/Q_Yaoguai
Summary: 人妻小妈
Relationships: 段宜恩/王嘉尔
Kudos: 13





	房卡

**Author's Note:**

> 人妻  
> 小妈

私设同性婚姻合法且自由

王嘉尔用段宜恩放在托盘底下的房卡刷开了门，这不是他第一次和“儿子”约在酒店，开始的背德感和对禁忌的恐惧在床上逐渐被磨成了对刺激的追求，只要段宜恩有需要，他就无条件的答应，甚至越发主动起来。

段宜恩挑的房间隔音很好，浴室也是全透明，像个装正经的情趣酒店。王嘉尔躺在浴缸里，温热的水沫过他的身体，身上紫红的痕迹在透明的液体中无处遁形。

他到段宜恩家做后妈快一年了，说是老头子的晚年伴侣，实际上被自己做成了保姆和说不上话的监护人，继子比后妈还大上两岁，总会有人说闲话。王嘉尔开始还可意避险，安安静静做他的人妻，每天和佣人一起窝在厨房里忙碌，照顾照顾生病的老爷子。

段宜恩正放暑假在家，每天躲在房间里打游戏，他也没怎么见过，只不过每天一日两餐的把饭菜摆在托盘上端上楼，段宜恩不喜欢佣人靠近他房间，收盘子自然也是王嘉尔在做，要不是有天发现藏在碗底的房卡，这事也不会开始。

有一有二就有三，从开始的强迫到后面的自愿期待。王嘉尔的胆战心惊被消磨干净，甚至隐隐期待着段宜恩的房卡，没人发现他们在别墅里装成完全不熟的样子，但在外面水乳交融的关系。

老头子这两天身体不好，白日夜里都喘的不行，得有人时刻守在边上准备药剂。王嘉尔首当其冲，在床前伏了一周，把段宜恩憋的不行。好不容易昨晚腾了点时间，也不管还在家里，就把王嘉尔拖进自己房间做了一次。时间地点都不对，段宜恩自然是没爽够，今天一早就给王嘉尔递了房卡，约了下午的酒店。

王嘉尔泡在温暖的浴缸里，浑身麻酥酥的，手指拂过身上的斑斑点点，揪住了昨天被咬破皮的乳尖。段宜恩总喜欢在做爱的时候啃着他的奶头，咬破皮也不放开，只有这个时候才像孩子一点。红肿的乳尖刺刺痒痒的，被手指拉长又松开，微微的刺痛下是解不了的麻痒，就想段宜恩赶紧来嗦一嗦，咬到乳肉上都是红痕才好。

他舒展开身体从架子上取了管润滑剂，冰凉的液体挂不住指尖簌溜溜的往下坠流到掌心，王嘉尔弓起身，把两条腿搭在浴缸边上，趁着乳液还没散在水里将手指伸进了松软的后续，一下下的捣弄着。段宜恩昨天操的又深又重，只做了一次也让王嘉尔的穴松软的合不上，更方便了这会儿的进入。两指在穴道里磨蹭着变换着方向，不住的按压着令人愉悦的那点。

段宜恩还没来，王嘉尔就自己玩爽了，大张的双腿绷紧了肌肉几乎挂不住浴缸，一手在胸前揉搓着艳丽的奶尖，一手在后穴里动作，脸被熏的红扑扑的，两眼里盛了泪，浑身上下泛着情欲的粉抖个不停，嘴里淫淫软软的叫着，哪像白天温柔可亲的人妻样子，倒像是外头包的小情人，还是骚的不轻的那种，让人一见就想骑，狠狠的打他的屁股。

段宜恩进浴室的时候王嘉尔正好射出来，大概是刺激到了头，也有可能是被开门声吓到了。在水中只有淡淡颜色的体液漂了漂就立刻散在水里，王嘉尔失了神仰头靠在浴缸边，大开的双腿连脚趾也绷的死紧，手指还淹在肉穴里，整个人晕晕陶陶的喘着气，挂了许久的眼泪终于也落了下来。

“今天这么主动？”

段宜恩迅速脱了衣服钻进浴缸，躲进凉下来的水里，双手向后伸揽住了王嘉尔无力的腰。

“这么想吗？”

王嘉尔从快感的余韵里挣脱出来，还觉得不够，胸前的奶粒热的发烫，他伸手抱住了段宜恩的脑袋就往胸前压，把奶尖喂进段宜恩嘴里。

“痒…舔舔…”

段宜恩换着两粒嗦的用力，本来就破皮的乳尖受不住了沁出丝丝的血来，又被段宜恩扫进嘴里，就想把这两朵小花咬下来。下头在看见王嘉尔浪荡的样子时就硬的发疼，索性一起撞了进去，湿热的穴温度很高，身上的皮肤却被冷水泡的发疼，也可以说是另一种冰火两重天了。还在不应期的王嘉尔没什么力气，被抱着腰托了过去，两手慌忙的抓住浴缸边来稳住自己不被段宜恩凶猛的撞击揿进水里。

他的臀瓣挨着段宜恩的大腿，沉重的囊袋也啪啪击打着屁股，引起一阵阵水波要把他淹没。浴缸的大小不适合两个男人一起窝在里面，段宜恩只能尽力向后靠伸长腿，看王嘉尔要没进水里，曲起腿抵着王嘉尔的后腰把他顶了上来，软趴趴的王嘉尔就坐在了段宜恩的小腹，趴在他的胸膛上，听着胸腔里因为他而极速跳动的心跳，摇起了腰。

坚硬的肉棒在紧窄的小穴里横冲直撞，把王嘉尔顶的叫不出声，段宜恩咬着王嘉尔的肩，咬着他的锁骨，在原先的痕迹上加上新的烙印，一层一层的禁锢着他。

第一场在王嘉尔的失禁中结束，后穴箍的死紧，过分的快感让段宜恩狠狠的一口咬中王嘉尔的喉结，在王嘉尔刺痛的呼声中射了出来。

这一次他们搞到晚饭时间才回了家，老爷子依然在房里休息，佣人们各自打扫着准备晚餐。今天的偷情也没有人发现。

明天开始，又是期待下一张房卡的一天。


End file.
